


Blame It on the Alcohol

by reignstarks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: In where the Revolutionary Squad gets drunk and things happen, M/M, May contain In the Heights references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignstarks/pseuds/reignstarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, looks like we are at our limit, guys.” Alex says. “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>John looks around the bar. All of the pool tables are taken and there’s a crowd around the Pac Man machine in the corner. John looks towards the bar and sees Benny talking to guy with a light grey hooded vest. The guy is gesturing about something but John can’t take his eyes off of the different colors on his arms. </p>
<p>An idea pops into John’s head and he grins. </p>
<p>“Oh, I think I have an idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at writing for this fandom. Shout outs to all the really rad people who let me bounce stuff off of them and look this over to create this piece. Bless you all. So, enjoy.

It’s nine o’clock on a Friday and everybody is gathered at Libby’s Bar after a long work week. Hercules and Lafayette were the first to arrive at their favorite spot and John joins them shortly after. They’ve all had at least two drinks in when Alex finally shows up.

 

“So what did I miss?” Alex asks as he’s shedding his coat and scarf.

 

“Herc was telling us about this customer who kept changing her mind on the amount of fabric she needed for her project.” Lafayette answers.

 

“I think I went through three bundles until she finally got what she needed!” Hercules says before finishing the rest of his drink.

 

Alex nods and then there’s a poking at his side. He turns his head and is met with bright green eyes, a nose spattered with freckles and a brilliant wide smile. Alex can’t help but return a smile just as wide.

 

“Hey.” John tells Alex softly.

 

“Hey.” Alex replies just as soft.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Yes, hello, good evening mes amies.” Lafayette interrupts before Alex adds another word in. “So glad you could join us. Alexander, what took you so long?”

 

Alex shrugs. “I just had to finish up a few things on the Rosario case.”

 

“I thought that one was all finished up?” John asks.

 

“I just wanted one last look, make sure all the I’s were dotted and the T’s were crossed. That’s all.” Alex tells him as he tries to catch the eye of Benny, the bartender.

 

Benny sees Alex’s raised hand and nods, reaching underneath to grab a mug and fill it with whatever’s on tap.

 

The four of them have become regulars at Libby’s now that all they need to do is get the attention of Benny and he’ll take care of it.

 

Washington was the one to introduce them to Libby’s in the first place. He brought Alex and John in for congratulatory drinks after Alex had won his first client’s case at Washington & Lee. He had beaten Thomas Jefferson from their rival SDR Law and that was reason enough for a well-earned drink. He knows Benny from someplace but Alex doesn’t remember where Washington said. Something with Heights but Alex can’t put his finger on it.

 

Since then, Libby’s for the four has been a place for celebration. It was where they went to celebrate after John beat Charles Lee to represent a big name client. It was where they went after hearing Hercules landed his apprenticeship at All For Freedom Fabrics. It was where they went after Lafayette passed his naturalization test with flying colors and could now be called an American citizen. The group showed up at Libby’s with red, white, and blue garb to rival any Fourth of July party.

 

Everybody at Libby’s was impressed.

 

Benny brings the drink over to Alex. “Hey! How are my favorite customers doing tonight?”

 

John speaks before any of them can say a word. “Benny! We are doing exceptionally well tonight, thanks to you my friend!”

 

Benny laughs. “And how’s George?”

 

“Well, he’s George Washington.” Alex tells him.

 

“And I believe that. Tell him I said hi and let him know Nina’s been asking about him.” Benny grabs the empty mugs on the table. “Refills anyone?”

 

He’s answered with three loud yeses.

 

-A couple hours later-

 

“You know what, I can’t remember the last time I went to the aquarium. I fucking love the aquarium. You know what else I love about the aquarium? The turtles, I fucking love the turtles. I love all turtles. Every. Single. One.” Alex listens and nods along as John finishes his thought.

 

Alex knows that once John starts loudly proclaiming his enormous love for the hard-shelled reptiles, he’s drunk. Alex knows he too is drunk, but John’s a lightweight, even if he doesn’t like to admit it.

 

Alex looks over to where the most intense game of thumb war is happening between Hercules and Lafayette. How they got from having a heated discussion about Gossip Girl to having a no nonsense, win or die game of thumb war is anyone’s guess Alex thinks.

 

There’s a loud noise that makes Alex and John jump and then Lafayette is out of the booth and raising both his arms up and pointing at Hercules. “Ha, Hercules! J'ai gagné!

 

Both Hercules and Lafayette are bowled over laughing and then Hercules stops to take a breath. “Yeah, yeah. You won.”

 

Lafayette wipes his eyes and sits back down and there’s a moment of silence that falls on the four until it’s disrupted when Hercules lets out a long, loud burp. It ends and then Hercules is in a fit of giggles, which make Alex laugh really hard, and spurs on John and Lafayette into laughter.

 

John sees and stops one of the busboys walking past their booth with a tub full of mugs. “Excuse me, can you ask Benjamin to bring us a round of shots? I think it’s time for a toast!” John asks the guy with a sparkly pin of the sun attached to his apron. A chorus of “NO’s” and “Uh-uh’s” is heard from the other three as the guy nods and walks towards the bar.

 

John hushes them and taps Alex’s shoulder to move so he can get out of their booth. John almost falls scooting out but Alex catches John’s arm before he can faceplant on the floor. John straightens his shirt out and turns toward Lafayette and Mulligan and before Alex can go back into their booth, he wraps his other arm around Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Here’s to the four of us, that we stay together and our friendship becomes stronger. Here’s to not letting assholes get the best of us and try to knock us down. Here’s to having more nights like these with the three best friends a guy could ever have! The guy with the sparkly sun pin comes back to their table with the tray of shots.

 

“Yo, Benny told me to tell you guys that this is it. No mas.” He sets the tray down and John grabs a glass and waits for the others. “Oh, hell”, Hercules mutters and grabs one. Lafayette and Alex grab theirs and all four raise their glass.

 

“Here’s to not throwing away our shot!” John says and all four throw back the drink.

 

“Well, looks like we are at our limit guys.” Alex says. “What do we do now?”

 

John looks around the bar. All of the pool tables are taken and there’s a crowd around the Pac Man machine in the corner. John looks towards the bar and sees Benny talking to guy with a light grey hooded vest. The guy is gesturing about something but John can’t take his eyes off of the different colors on his arms.

An idea pops into John’s head and he grins.

 

“Oh, I think I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on @taronning on tumblr for comments too!

**Author's Note:**

> -Did you catch all the references?  
> -"mes amis"-my friends  
> -"j'ai gagné!"-I won!  
> -SDR Law = Southern Democratic Republicans. I couldn't come up with anything else.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!
> 
> Next chapter is the fun stuff.
> 
> [I'm also here on tumblr for comments and stuffs!](http://taronning.tumblr.com)


End file.
